Mind Control
by Derplinga08
Summary: Mastermind returns. Yes, there is Acexi fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Loonatics!" Zadavia appeared on the living room TV screen. "I have bad news!" The team gathered before the screen. "What's up boss lady?" questioned Duck. Lexi looked around. "Hey, where's Ace?" Zadavia turned to her. "That's the problem Lexi," The screen changed to reveal a red eyed Ace hacking and slashing his way through Acmetropolis. "Ace has been captured and brainwashed."  
"WHAT?!" cried the team. The screen changed back to Zadavia who nodded grimly. "Yes. He is under the control of Mastermind." Tech cocked his head in confusion. "Why would Mastermind want control of Ace?" Lexi bit her lower lip, and nodded. "Think Tech," said Zadavia. "What better way to blacken the Loonatics by having their leader wreak havoc upon the city." In anger, Slam brought his fist down on the coffee table and broke it. Lexi felt her face contort in anger. Her eyes threatened to burn pink. I'm going to brain blast Mastermind so hard that she'll be on the far side of the universe in five seconds. "How did she even manage to do this?!" exclaimed Lexi. "Ace is always on top of everything! He doesn't get surprised or kidnapped easily, I mean why would he, he's our leader and he…he…" Lexi realized she was rambling, she flushed and looked back up at Zadavia. "Nice impression of Rev, Lexi." Duck muttered. Rev quickly turned on him. "Hey!" "Nevertheless," Zadavia continued. "You must stop him and Mastermind, before there is nothing left of Acmetropolis." Duck's eyes widened. "You don't mean-" "Of course not Duck!" Zadavia cleared her throat. "A simple tranquilizer will do." "Hey-Yeah!" Rev exclaimed. "Tech-you-think-you-can-make-one-fast-enough-in-su ch-little-time-and-maybe-a-fast-one-too-seeing-as- how-we're-going-up-against-Ace-here-I-mean-we-have -skills-but-he-has-some-really-professional-moves- and-mmm!" Tech closed his beak. "I don't think sedating him will be wise." Duck gave him a look. "Are you serious?!" he threw up his arms in protest. "Why not!? As much as I hate to admit it, this is ACE. LEADER OF THE LOONATICS! Why in the name of Misty Breeze would we NOT sedate him in order to calm him down?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" "Duck." Slam put his hand on Duck shoulder to calm him. "Look," Tech looked at Duck. "Knowing Mallory, she's invented something that will react violently with the tranquilizer liquid." He faced Zadavia. "She's that good, after all, I did tutor her." He cursed himself inwardly. Lexi's eyes widened at this. "You…You really think so?" Tech made a low growl in his throat. "If I know Mallory, I know so." Lexi gritted her teeth. Why can't things ever be easy? "I trust you'll find a way, Loonatics," said Zadavia calmly. "Zadavia out." And with that, the screen went blank. "Come on guys!" Lexi motioned to the ship yard. In Ace's honor she said, " Let's jet!"


	2. Chapter 2

He was tearing the city apart. Fire hydrants, trees and park benches sliced in half. Buildings on fire, broken glass on the streets, and mass chaos. He was shooting lasers from his eyes at the buildings while Mastermind stood on her hover craft and laughed. There was a metal rod that ended on Ace's left and right temple. It seemed to be attached at the back. **"Even if we were to hit it,"** Tech said as they ran up to the red eyed bunny.

**"We could probably give Ace brain damage."** Lexi finished for him. Mastermind laughed even harder when she saw the team arrive. "Too late loser freaks!" **"You're one to talk,"** muttered Tech. Just then, a young boy ran from an ally way to escape the chaos causing duo. Lexi's heart dropped in her stomach. Mastermind smiled.

**"Slash it for mama!"** she pulled out a remote and pressed the button. Lexi took action and at the same time, Tech pulled out his handheld, and tried to jam Mastermind's control signal. Ace jumped at the little boy who tripped and screamed. Lexi was in between the child and Ace in a second, her arms raised in protection.

**"Run."** she ordered, and he was gone. The tip of Ace's sword was near Lexi's throat. Lexi gulped.

**"Ace?"** she questioned calmly. The bunny's eyebrow twitched. His eyes were still an alarmingly bright red. She decided to try at the male bunny's funny bone.

**"Now I could be misinterpreting things,"** she cracked a small smile.** "But it would seem you would like to kill me. Now that can't be right, right?"** Ace's sword lowered an inch from her throat. His mouth opened slightly, and his eyes opened a little. It looked he wanted to laugh. _Come on Ace, get a hold of your self! Dat's your second in command dere!_ Ace's mind had been fighting the mind control, but whatever he tried, the rod was stronger.

**"Don't just stand there you dolt! Finish her!"** yelled Mastermind.

**"Ace!"** Lexi stepped towards him. Ace flinched back. She reached for him slowly. **"Ace, please,"** she touched his face gently. The male bunny didn't turn away. **"Please break out of this."** The rest of the team was trying to put out the fires and help people while Tech kept trying to break the signal. Mastermind was pressing buttons rapidly on her remote but Ace seemed to be in a trance caused by Lexi.

_Lexi…_Ace thought. He let her cup his face in her hand. She smiled gently at him.** "Come back Ace."** _I want to Lexi!_ Ace suddenly had an idea. _And I will…_Despite the different commands sent by Mastermind, the male bunny began to lean forward towards Lexi. Lexi's eyes widened. Her heart beat began to race. _Ace, what are you…_**"Got it!"** Tech cried triumphantly. He pressed one button to finalize the signal jam. Ace's entire body was suddenly covered with electricity. He threw back is head and howled in pain.** "ACE!"** she tried to reach for him, but he swiped at her. This caught her off guard allowing her arm to get cut by the sword. She inhaled sharply and grabbed her cut arm. _NO!_ Ace cursed himself. _YOU IDIOT YOU CUT HER!_ He backed away from her, but she still reached out for him. **"ACE!"** _No!_ But the yellow and black bunny bared his teeth, and took another swipe at her. **"No…"** Lexi gasped. She dodged his attack by doing a back flip. The bunny grasped his head and shook in pain. Tech was at a loss for words. **"Wha..?""Nice try you mangy dog!"** cackled Mastermind.** " Any signals sent from outside sources to jam my signal is turned into a kill code for your precious leader."** Tech's jaw dropped. Lexi was getting ready to brain blast Mastermind to kingdom come, but Mastermind wagged a finger at her. **"Ah ah ah,"** she showed off the remote. **"One false move, and this rabbit will go from raw to well done."** she sneered nastily. Ace cocked his head._ Dat's bunny ta you, melon head._ It was no use. Her control was just too great. "Come my pet!" she ordered. Ace back flipped onto the hover craft and flew away with Mastermind. In a blur, Rev was by Lexi's side. Her fists were clenched so tightly that they hurt.**"Farewell Loonatics!"** cackled Mastermind.

Lexi felt a twinge of pain in her arm. Her arm was bleeding from the cut Ace had caused. She bit her lip. _Man, that sword hurt._**"Lexi-are-you-okay?"** Rev put a hand on her shoulder. **" Yeah I'm, hey wait,"** She looked at him. **"What did you just do?"** Rev puffed his chest proudly. **"Tech-gave-me-this-tracking-device-to-attach-to-Ma stermind's-craft-so-I-did-it-when-she-was-talking- to-you-and-Tech.-I-honestly-can't-believe-she-didn 't-see-me!-Then-again-I-am-pretty-fast-and-she-was -mmf!"** Lexi closed his mouth and smiled weakly at him.** "Great work, Rev."** Rev nodded giddily at her. There was hope yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at HQ, they sat at the round table in a grim state of depression. Lexi was trying for the life of her to not look at the empty seat to her left.

**"Maybe I should sit in the leaders chair."** said the obnoxious Duck.

Lexi rolled her eyes. **"Quack up, Duck."** Duck crossed his arms.** "Well, touchy."**

**"Guys listen!"** Tech came running in and began typing rapidly on the table keyboard. A hologram of Ace appeared before the team's eyes. **"Mastermind said that any outside interference would cause Ace to get electrocuted. But!"** he continued to type rapidly on the keyboard. Two red flashing blips lit up on Ace's temples. **"If some sort of stimuli were to happen inside his brain, like a reaction, then the brain waves that process that reaction can go against the signal being sent by the controlling rod!"** Tech finished triumphantly. **"Gabgaeun?"** Slam questioned. **"As to what kind of reaction, Slam, I'm thinking of something more along the lines of surprise."** Tech cleared his throat to continue.** "Something that would really catch him off guard."**

**"We could hit him,"** suggested the mallard, who then frowned at the thought. **"But,"** he stroked his chin.** "That might make him angrier."**

**"Quite right,"** nodded Tech. Lexi's mind was in deep thought. Then answer was right in front of them, but it was making them guess. She sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. **"Surprise him,"** she murmured. **"We-could-fake-a-death!"** Rev said suddenly. **"He'll-never-expect-that!"** Slam shook his head. **"Oogna graboful."** Tech nodded. **"Slam's right, that would take too long, and we'd have to build up a valid reason as to why, and…well I'm not a thespian, or an acting coach."** Lexi chuckled. **"I don't think we could hold our breath for that long either."** The team lightly chuckled. They still had some of their sense of humor. But that glaring question was still there. How were they going to put Ace, leader of the Loonatics, the buck of many quips, long great grandson of Bugs Bunny, and user of the Guardian Strike Sword off guard. This was a tough one. The room was silent, but the gears in Tech's head were rolling like mad. _How on earth am I going to surprise Ace?! The guy is a walking "expect the unexpected" quote. Not too mention he's our leader. _Tech's mind began to wander to a saying he always told himself when he thought of the word 'leader.' _And every leader has their right hand man. _Then it clicked. _That's it! Their right hand man! _He looked back at the team.** "Lexi,"** The female bunny turned to Tech.** "Hmm?" " I know how we can surprise Ace."** Tech was on a roll. **"And it's perfect." "Great what is it?"** questioned Duck. **" This stimuli will really surprise him!"** Lexi was getting antsy. **"That's wonderful Tech, WHAT IS IT!?"** Tech formed a huge grin. **"It involves you…"** The team all leaned forward to hear the plan.

Mastermind was sitting on a make shift throne made of left over computer parts and hardware. She had a very smug grin on her face as she turned to her new body guard. **"You've done very well, rabbit."** she laughed. It was all just too much. The leader of the Loonatics was fighting for her, and it really was the most hilarious thing in the world to her. _Yeah, no tanks ta_ _you. I nearly moided my second in command! _He was trying for the life of him to fight off her power, but she was just too strong. And he couldn't believe what he did to Lexi. He would never do anything to harm her. Never. It hurt when he replayed the scenario over in his head. He wanted to reach out to her. Bring her close to him. Just wrap her in his arms and- _Not da time, bunny. _His brain hurt and his heart raced just thinking about her. _Not da time. _His thoughts were interrupted by a loud alarm ringing throughout Masterminds high tech hideout.** "What?!"** She pushed herself up from her throne. **"How did that mangy mutt find me?!"**

They were running out of the ships entrance. Tech briefly ran beside Lexi to review the plan with her. **"You remember the plan, Lexi?"** Lexi felt her face heat up. To Tech, her reaction was just priceless. **"Yeah, I remember. Surprise Ace. Use the stimuli."** Tech grinned.** "Good luck."** The rest of the team ran at the robot guards, while Lexi high tailed it to the "throne room".

Mastermind sat back down, and massaged her temples.** "No matter,"** she looked at her controlled puppet.** "It's to be expected after all."** Like a soldier, Ace stood erect and still. The corners of Mastermind's mouth curled into a truly nasty grin. **"One dumb rabbit to call a whole petting zoo of mutant fools."** she said while looking at the video surveillance.** "An easy victory."**

_Foist of all, dey ain't mutant fools. Second, dey are gonna wipe deh floor wit' your butt. And thoid, I'M A BUNNY! _Ace shouted in his head. A loud explosion caused the large double doors to blow off their hinges. As the doors landed on the ground, dust erupted around the entrance. Mastermind squinted trying to look through the dust. Two pink eyes emerged from the clouds of dust. Very angry pink eyes. Mastermind gave a very amused look. **"Well well well,"** she smirked at the very pissed second in command. **"Of course you would be the first to come and save your little boyfriend."** Lexi didn't let the comment phase her. What was in front of her was much more important. **"Shut it melon head,"** snapped Lexi. Mastermind's eyes widened in fury. **"Why you little-"**

**"Did I stutter?"** Mastermind's mouth opened with surprise and anger.** "Shut it and give me my leader."** _Noice one Lex! _cheered Ace. Mastermind cackled. **"YOU REALLY THINK I'M JUST GOING TO HAND HIM OVER!?"** Lexi took out a tiny metal rod. **"After I'm through with you,"** She said while twirling it, letting the rod grow longer then having the bottom part of it hit the ground.** "You'll want to."** Mastermind sneered as Lexi gained a fighting stance.** "Ace, be a dear and,"** She maliciously narrowed her eyes at Lexi. Prolonging the last line.** "Crush her."** commanded Mastermind. Lexi shrugged. **"Alright then."** She lifted the rod, aiming it, sadly, at Ace. **"I'm ready to use force."** _Atta goil Lexi! _Then it dawned at him. _Wait! FORCE!? _His heart rate increased and Lexi could hear it. He could feel his hand going for his sword. _NO! _His body unsheathed it. _I DON'T WANNA HOIT HER! _The blade came out with a nice _shing. _**"Kill her, rabbit."**

**"He's a bunny, you twisted freak."** Lexi growled. Mastermind glared. **"Sic her."** _NO! LEXI! _Ace's body moved toward Lexi. And she slowly walked towards Ace. Ready to fight. Determined to get her leader back. _NO! I CAN'T DO DIS! _He raised his sword. Lexi readied her rod. _NO!_ He found himself running towards her, sword raised. Lexi gained speed as well. Then _CLASH! _Rod met sword. Pink versus red. Ace versus Lexi. Ace raised his sword again to strike her down. She raised her rod and jumped back. His sword met the ground. The controlled bunny looked up and growled.** "Oh calm down Ace,"** Then she thought about it. **"Or rod that's controlling Ace."** He took another swipe at her. **"Whatever."** Sword met rod again. This time faster. Ace would back up at her pushing attacks. Then Lexi would back up from his offensive attacks. Lexi then swiped at Ace's feet to disarm him. He fell on his back, but then kicked Lexi hard in the chest. He was then on major offensive. Lexi was working hard to defend herself against Ace's fast attacks. She saw him raise his sword to strike her down again. She lifted the rod sideways to block, but the rod broke in half. Nothing could beat the Freleng Guardian Strike Sword. With hard kick to her abdomen, she landed hard against the wall.** "Awwww…"** moaned Lexi. She gripped her stomach as pain erupted all over. Mastermind's cackle rang around the room. **"I'm not regretting this one bit, you dumb rabbit." "Bunny."** corrected a tired Lexi. Mastermind waved the comment away.** "Finish her off."** she ordered Ace. In one swift move, Ace grabbed Lexi's wrist and held it above her head, and pressed the cold Freleng steel against her throat. _LEXIIIIIIII! _Another explosion ensued. It was the team and the robots they were still fighting. Tech had to hand it to Mastermind, she was good. Of course he taught her everything she knows.

**"FINISH HER, RABBIT!"** This time Ace's mind was howling her name. He gritted his teeth. Determined to disobey the controlling rod. To save Lexi. Mastermind began punching the buttons in the remote, making Ace fight the signal even harder. He cursed Mastermind over and over with each new signal being sent. Lexi was in a daze. Her pain filled eyes met Ace's red ones. That stopped Ace. The look she gave him hurt so much that tears began streaming from his red eyes.** "That's new,"** she whispered. **"LEXI!"** yelled Tech. She was immediately shaken from her reverie.** "REMEMBER THE STIMULI!"** The robot came after Tech, and Tech fell back to advance later. **"Right,"** Lexi wrenched her wrist free from Ace's grasp, whacked the sword away, and grabbed the front of his suit in two swift motions. _Lexi, what are ya-!_ **"Surprise,"** she sang, then pressed her lips firmly against his. Ace's red eyes widened, and his ears perked straight up. She pulled even tighter at his suit front, pressing her lips even more against his. She felt like a light bulb running on the power grid of an entire city. Ace's mind was a flurry of buzzing electricity, partly because of Mastermind's signals failing to fall through, and partly because of the kiss. He felt a vibration from the rod as if it were about to break. Then he heard something fizz, then…._CRACK! SMASH! _

The rod fell off his head, and his eyes then faded back to their normal color. They were replaced by wide, clean and clear blue eyes. They were staring down at the female bunny who was still kissing him. His eyes slowly closed as he began to softly kiss her back. Their lips began to move against each other with more passion. Ace pressed his body against hers, forcing her to back up against the wall. Her hands released his suit front. Her hands then slid up on his chest, resting there for only a moment till they slid up and around his neck pulling him closer. He dropped the sword with a _clang_ and looped his arm around her waist, holding her tighter. The other hand went up to her face, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He tilted his face to one side deepening the kiss. As far as these two bunnies were concerned, nothing really mattered. Mastermind wasn't screaming vengeance as Tech shot her with his gluco gel gun, and taking her into custody. The robots weren't exploding around them as Slam, and Duck defeated them. It was just them two enjoying the taste and touch of each other.** "ACE!"** In their own little world. "**LEXI!"** Where nothing really mattered except the bunny that was right in fron- **"ACE! LEXI!"** They slowly parted breathing hard like they had just run laps. Slightly dazed, they looked to see the team gathered near them. They both turned beet red.** "Uh…"** Ace said turning to Lexi. Lexi opened and closed her mouth in a futile attempt to form a sentence. The rest of the Loonatics erupted in laughter. **"FINALLY!"** shouted Duck. Lexi and Ace both looked at each other and giggled. He caressed her face with his hand.** "Ya had me woirried dere bunny."** She blushed, and he smiled at that. **" I tought for soie I was gonna slice you. I mean I already did anyway…"** His eyes fell on the cut on her arm. A small bandage encircled her arm.** "Hey,"** she said guiding his face to look at her.** "I know you would never do that to me intentionally. That was Mastermind not you."** He smiled and pressed his face in her soft hand. He felt so happy and content that he wasn't even thinking when he said,** " I love you Lexi Bunny."** He froze and so did Lexi. _Way ta move too fast, bunny. _But she was smiling. And it was a warm smile. She snuggled closer into Ace's chest. **"I love you too Ace Bunny."** And with that, they embraced, kissed on more time, then walked away hand in hand, as Slam carried the hilariously angry Mastermind to jail.

And there you are. Forgive me for taking so long, dear children. I had exams. ...Yeah. Hoped you liked it. There shall probably be more Acexi fluff stories because they are my favorite ship.


End file.
